Was It Destiny?
by BaBiixBLuE
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha.Was it Destiny that brought Kikyo back to life or just coincedence?Will Inuyasha let himself be brainwashed by Kikyo and go to Hell with her or will he try to win Kagome back after a fight they had?R&R please.


****

Was It Destiny?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (and this disclaimer goes for the rest of the story)

****

Rating for this chapter: PG-13

****

Authors Note: Ok, so this is my first Inuyasha story. The only story I've written on Fanfiction is Harry Potter. (Of course you could be nice and read that too!) Well hopefully you'll enjoy and of course like always leave a friendly comment and definitely leave criticism, but NO FLAMES. Other author's think that that is inspirational. I think it's stupid and a waste of time. Well enough of my blabber and enjoy!

****

Inuyasha's POV (Point Of View)

It was the worst mistake of my life. I knew that as soon as those words left my mouth. When I said it I saw this thing in her eyes that I couldn't explain. It was so many emotions mixed together that it would be impossible to explain it in words alone.

I look around the clearing that I'm sitting in. To a normal person this would be a once in a life time place to be with gorgeous smelling flowers a crystal blue lake and a beautiful clear sky. To me it's just another field, with flowers and a lake. Especially now. There wasn't another thing on my mind that wasn't Kagome (and Kikyo) What Kagome said to me kept going around and around my head. It wouldn't leave me alone!

****

Flashback: Two Hours Ago

I felt her cold lips press against mine. Instead of feeling the coldness of her lips I felt the warmness of what her heart was. I now know that her intentions are true. She never wanted to take me to hell to punish me. That was just destiny.

As her cold lips parted from my warm lustful lips she says to me,

"Tell me Inuyasha what is the point of me coming back to the living world if not for us to be together for eternity?"

It was true. What is the point of Kikyo coming back to life if not for us to be together? There can't have been some other plan of life for her. She just can't be here to be here. Or can she? It was all very confusing.

"I don't know"

I didn't know anything right now. All I knew was that I wanted to hold Kikyo in my arms if not forever then just now. I wanted to feel her in my arms like if there was no tomorrow.

"Inuyasha…"

Her voice was so sweet, yet so lifeless. Her voice was like angels singing. At least to me it was.

I let go of her a bit to look down into her eyes. Her black lifeless eyes. Today they seemed so sincere. So truthful.

"Yes?"

"I love you Inuyasha, there is no woman who loves you more than I, I wouldn't be here right now if destiny had not meant for us to be together for eternity"

Again it was true. I know Kikyo loves me and I love her back. Destiny had plans for the both of us and it was to be together forever. I mean look at it this way. Kikyo was my first love. She loved me truly. If she didn't she would have killed me all of those times before she tragically died, for the sake of the people in the village. But she didn't. She let me live and showed me how to love for the first time. Yes, her and I are definitely meant to be together.

"Kikyo, I love you and I agree"

I won't think about it for a second. I've been waiting so long for the time when Kikyo and I get to be together and this is the time.

"You agree to join me in hell?"

"Yes"

She smiled very widely and then put her hands on my back. She started to say some incantations,

"ENDINA MELCRIS SOMAIN TEKASI MOVEN HERINAMA"

And then she said to me,

"Inuyasha remember that I love you and that we're meant to be together"

"Of course"

She gave me a light peck on the lips and then a blue light mixed with red appeared on the ground quickly surrounding both Kikyo and I. Kikyo hugged me tightly and kept saying the incantations,

"ENDINA MELCRIS SOMAIN TEKASI MOVEN HERINAMA ONKERIMA!"

I was turning extremely light headed, when I started hearing many screams coming from under the ground. Screams of men, women, children, babies all coming at one time showing my slow but steady arrival to the gates of Hell.

I kept hearing those screams when from the distance I smell a familiar sweet smell. It was something pleasant until I hear an ear shattering scream from somewhere outside of the light me and Kikyo were around saying,

"NOOOOOOOO…"

I then feel two small warm arms go under my arms and grab me trying to pull me out. I was reluctant at first but then more of those screams from Hell came and I let myself get pulled out. I was still extremely light headed so I didn't see much. All I heard was,

"What were you thinking Kikyo? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

I started to see a little more and that's when I saw the familiar figure of Kagome holding me by one arm trying to hold me up. She started to scream at Kikyo saying,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KIKYO, HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY!"

I immediately let Kagome's hand fall to her side and took her shoulder and pushed her to the bushes near by.

I obviously took her by surprise because she looked dizzy, but immediately started talking,

"Kagome, what is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"How dare you come and do this, have you ever wondered that this just might be what I want to do?"

Kagome looked confused and said,

"What are you talking about, your plan for _your_ life is to spend the rest of your life in hell with someone who wants to destroy you?"

"SHE DOESN'T MEAN ME ANY HARM, has the idea gone through your thick head that this is what was meant to happen, has your ignorance ever gone away for just a second and have you ever thought that I love Kikyo and that she loves me?"

"How dare you say that, Kikyo doesn't even love you!"

"Stop, Kikyo does love me and we're meant to go to hell _together_"

We stop talking for a second when we both look up and see Kikyo's spirits come to her and lift her up. She looks directly into my eyes and says,

"I have to leave now Inuyasha, but remember we're meant to be together and nobody can undo that, I love you"

"NO WAIT, KIKYO WAIT!"

She ignored my pleads and left me and Kagome together. I quickly turned around and faced Kagome.

We were in the middle of a forest and it started to rain.

"Kagome, STOP FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE, STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, STOP TRYING TO SAVE ME, STOP THINKING THAT SOMETHING BETWEEN US IS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE IT'S NOT, YOUR NOT AS PRETTY FEMININE OR ANYTHING LIKE KIKYO!"

She looked at me with a look of hatred and suddenly,

SMACK!

I felt the hot sting she left on my left cheek. Then once again,

SMACK!

I felt the hot sting she left on my right cheek. Right after she slapped me then back handed me she quickly said,

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I JUST FUCKING SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU SAY THIS TO ME!"

"IF YOU WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE IN HELL THEN FINE WITH ME, IF YOU WANT TO BE BRAINWASHED BY THE ONE WOMAN WHO WANTS TO DESTROY YOU THEN FINE WITH ME; GO WITH KIKYO I DON'T CARE ANYMORE; THAT FUN LOVING CARING KAGOME YOU ONCE KNEW IS GONE AND IS NEVER COMING BACK OR AT LEAST NOT FOR YOU!; I HATE YOU INUYASHA!

Kagome was saying these words sincerely and with such a passion. Those last words stung. The stung deep in my heart. _"I hate you Inuyasha"_. I now realized what I had said and I regret every word.

"And for the record, I wasn't following you, I was just casually walking when I saw you and Kikyo; I should have let you go to Hell, but no I had to be SO stupid and thought that _no Inuyasha would never let himself be brainwashed by such a stupid girl _and that Kikyo was forcing him to go", she said in a mocking voice.

"How much did you hear?", I asked.

"Enough to know that the smart and tough Inuyasha let himself get brainwashed by a living devil who the only thing she wants is REVENGE!"

She looked at me with such anger and hate that I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to say I'm sorry, but my pride was to big to let me do it.

"I mean come on Inuyasha, how can you be so stupid, _Destiny!_, you really believe that it's your destiny to be with Kikyo, the only reason Kikyo's alive is because some witch wanted to take her body over so that she could get some shards and that's not destiny Inuyasha"

The rain started to pour down on her pale face and hard to. She started to walk away when I held her back,

"Are you going back to your time?"

I was worried that I would never see Kagome again. I don't want that to happen. Not at all.

"Why, do you want me to?"

"Kagome, please…"

"I'm not going any where, I'm staying here, I'm still looking for shards just like always, your stupidity and normal rudeness isn't going to stop me from getting any shards, besides your definitely not going to stop me from being with people who do appreciate me unlike some people"

She started to leave again when I held her back again the rain getting harder and harder by the second,

"Kagome, please, I'm…I'm…"

"Inuyasha do you not know the meaning of the words I HATE YOU, if you do then leave me alone!"

"Kagome PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA YOU SAID WHAT YOU HAD TO SAY, GO CHASE AFTER KIKYO AND GO TO HELL WITH HER IF YOU WANT, on the other hand if you don't I'll see you back in the village"

Kagome started to walk away when she suddenly got a violent attack of coughs. She wouldn't stop coughing and they kept coming so violently.

"Kagome…Kagome are you ok?"

I went by her side and held her to see if she was alright. She kept coughing violently when she managed to say,

"-COUGH- LEAVE ME -COUGH- ALONE INU -COUGH- YASHA, DON'T TOU -COUGH- , DON'T TOUCH ME -COUGH- EVER AGAIN -COUGH-"

She ran away and this time I didn't have time to hold her back.

__

"What did I do?"

****

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome's POV

I HATE HIM!

I HATE HIM!

I HATE HIM!

How dare he talk to me like that? I might admit that my words were a bit harsh, but did you hear what he said to me?

It's been two hours since the incident and the sky has cleared up. Everything seems so happy and cheerful even through these hard times. The only thing ruining the perfect sunny skies along with the newly formed rainbow is my mood.

All this time that I've been with Inuyasha all that I've gotten is heartbreak after heartbreak. I've been hurt so many times because of his fault ad I've had false hopes. I thought that maybe one day Inuyasha would forget about Kikyo and him and I would be happy together. Today I proved to myself that that will never happen. After what he said I can't imagine a life with him.

He once swore to me that he had forgotten about Kikyo and that I was the woman he thought about, but imagine a life with him now after what he just said to me. Even if we do get together I would always live in paranoia that he still thinks of Kikyo when he looks at me, when he kisses me.

The hopeful, fun-loving and caring girl is gone for Inuyasha. I will no longer be the girl who waits for Inuyasha like a dog. He doesn't care for me and I will try my best to make all the words that I said today true in my heart. I want to feel hate for Inuyasha and I don't want to care for him anymore. It would just cause me more heartaches and I'm not up to that anymore. I won't let Inuyasha hurt me anymore. No more.

I HATE HIM… I think…

****

Author's Note: Well here's the first chapter. Please be a good person and leave a comment, but remember to all those flamers, NO FLAMES, But criticism is not only welcome but very much appreciated! Thanks and comment!

MoonLitAngel


End file.
